ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Disney Supercars Racing Transformed is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity ''series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm) ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series and the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series. =Playable Characters= Returning Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia New Characters *Toni Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Susan Bennett *Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake Crossover Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chip and Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Max Goof *Roxanne *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Darkwing Duck *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Snow White *Doc *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Rachel *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo and Timothy Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Elephant Matriarch *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline *Friend Owl *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Willie the Giant *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The Fairy Godmother *Jaq and Gus *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Tigerlily *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Tony and Joe *Scamp and Angel *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan *Pongo and Perdita *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Mary Poppins *Bert *Mowgli *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Bagheera *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Hathi Jr. *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Roquefort *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga and Roo *Christopher Robin *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody *Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Ellie Mae *Pete and Elliot *Todd *Copper *Vixey *Widow Tweed *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian *Prince Eric *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl (The Little Mermaid) *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Melody *Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts *Beast / Prince Adam *Aladdin, Abu and Iago *Jasmine *Genie *Cassim *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Simba *Nala *Young Simba *Young Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Zazu *Mufasa and Sarabi *Rafiki *Kiara *Kovu *Ma and Uncle Max *Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit *John Smith *John Rolfe *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Madellaine *Zephyr *Hercules *Megara *Young Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *The Muses *Cassandra *Poseidon *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Young Tarzan *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Terk and Tantor *Kerchak and Kala *Aladar *Neera *Emperor Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha, Tipo and Chaca *Kronk *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo Santorini *Gaetan Moliére *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Mertle Edmonds *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Kenai and Koda *Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl *Sam *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Star-Ace Little *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maxinus *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Moana *Maui *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bo Beep *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Celia *Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally *Tow Mater *Strip "The King" Weathers *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Hank *Remy and Emile *WALL-E *Eve *Merida *Joy *Sadness *Fear *Disgust *Anger *Bing Bong *Arlo and Spot *Butch *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Angelica Teach *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Natalie *Grace Meacham *Jack *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Ezra the Skeleton *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Uncle Deadly *Tron *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Oscar Diggs *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Live-Action Maleficent and Diaval *Live-Action Princess Aurora *Live-Action Prince Phillip *Live-Action Cruella De Vil *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Rose/Huntsgirl *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos *James Henry Trotter *Sophie *The BFG *Tony Shark/Iron Man *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elektra Natchios *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *T'Challa/Black Panther *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Mantis *Vision *Logan/The Wolverine *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Jessica Jones *Trish Walker *Luke Gage *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Plotr Rasputin/Colossus *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Eric Brooks/Blade *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Jyn Erso *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sally Acorn *Shadow the Hedgehog *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Clameleon *Rouge the Bat *Antoine D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Tikai the Echidna *E-123 Omega *Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo *Christopher Thorndyke *Sam Speed *Cosmo the Seedrian *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Twilight 'Sci-Twi' Sparkle *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Flash Sentry *Timber Spruce *Trixie Lulamoon *Principal Celestia *Vice-Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Clark Kent/Superman *Kon-El/Superboy *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Barry Allen/The Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Billy Watson/Shazam *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Shiera Sanders Hall/Hawkgirl *Hector Hall/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Dick Grayson/Robin *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Koriand'r/Starfire *Rachel Roth/Raven *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Walt Disney Secret Crossover Characters *Dr. Emmett Brown *The Twelfth Doctor Villains *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Merlock *Negaduck *Magica De Spell *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Vanitas *Queen Grimhilde *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Ronno *Mr. Winkie *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine *Queen of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *Maleficent and Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Jasper and Horace *Lil Lightning *Mad Madam Mim *Mr. Banks *Mr. Dewes, Sr. *Shere Khan *Kaa *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *The Backson *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Dr. Terminus *Amos Slade *Chief *The Horned King *Creeper *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Morgana *Marina Del Rey *Gaston and LeFou *Jafar *Razoul *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Governor Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Hades *Pain and Panic *Shan-Yu and Hayabusa the Falcon *Clayton *Kron *Bruton *Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Captain Gantu *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Denahi *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *King Candy/Turbo *Prince Hans *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Tamatoa *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Chick Hicks *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Thunderclap *Oogie Boogie *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Gavin *Ebenezer Scrooge *Mr. Whiskers *Constantine *Sark *CLU 2 *David Nix *The Sanderson Sisters *Live-Action King Stefan *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Bongo the Gorilla *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Bonnie Rockwaller *Bill Cipher *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Suzy Johnson *Evil Candace Flynn *Elliot Decker *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Cedric the Sorcerer *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Toffee *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *The Red Queen *Mr. Dark *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Loki *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Ultron *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Eddie Brock/Venom *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Malekith the Accursed *Dormammu *Thanos *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Asajj Ventress *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *Orson Krennic *Mola Ram *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Nega *Scourge the Hedgehog *The Dazzlings *Evil Sunset Shimmer *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *The Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Bane *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Ares *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Lex Luthor *General Zod *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Larfleeze/Orange Lantern *Atrocitus/Red Lantern *Doomsday *Darkseid *Vril Dox/Brainiac =Non-Playable Characters= Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Dave Lister *Arnold Rimmer *Mr. Tanaka *Magic Mirror *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *J. Jonah Jameson *Pepper Potts *Porcupine *Badger *Emperor of China *Chi-Fu *Sour Bill *Lois Lane *Lofty Crofty *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *Soos Ramirez *Stanford Pines *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Old Leia Organa *Talking Food *The Newsman *Orbot and Cubot *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chuck Thorndyke *Omachao *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Melissa McCarthy *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler Crew Chiefs *Skully *Never Bird *Behemoth Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Rats *Frackles *Muppet Monsters *Fazoobs *Minnie´s Color Racing Paint =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel Universe *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Sonic Zone *Chapter 8: Equestria Girls Adventures *Chapter 9: The Muppets Theater *Chapter 10: DC Universe *Chapter 11: Return of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of Disney =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California (''Power Rangers) *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *Mount Rushmore *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Central Square (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic X'') *Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog/''Sonic Underground'') *Sol Dimension (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Unlockable *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Gotham (DC Comics) *Metropolis (DC Comics) *Bricksburg (The Lego Movie) *Wumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future) *Giffany (Doctor Who) =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Bradley Nicholson and Crash Bandicoot (replacing Jess Harnell, in Hope Esthelm/Phineas Flynn mixed voices) *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'Tara Strong' as Ingrid Third, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle/"Sci-Twi", Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Mowgli, Shanti, Young Simba, Young Nala, Baby Hercules, Grand Councilwoman, Rikku, Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven and Coco Bandicoot *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Iceman and Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic *'GK Bowes' (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet Brickowski voice) and Emmet Brickowski *'Robert Englund' as Freddy Krueger, Mr. Dark, Dormammu and Scarecrow *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp, Charmy Bee and Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails *'Ariel Winter' as Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala, Patina (in Maleficent voice) and Queen Narissa *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan and Wyldstyle *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Maid Marian, The Spring Sprite, Anita Radcliffe and Lady *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Paige O'Hara' as Toni Buchanan (in Belle voice) and Belle (2nd voice) *'Scott Porter' as Superboy and Aquaman *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) *'Charlie Adler' as Percival C. McLeach (in Doctor Doom voice) and Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai (in Starscream voice) *'Tim Curry' as Stromboli, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *'Mark Hamill' as Brad Buchanan (in Luke Skywalker voice) and Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker (2nd voice) *'Harrison Ford' as Han Solo/Old Han Solo (2nd voice) *'Jesse McCartney' as Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence and Ventus *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice), Susan Bennett and Jasmine *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' (in Bartok voice) as Kenny Harris *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Doctor Emmett Brown, Master Xehanort (in Rasputin voice), Merlock, Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice) and Judge Doom *TBA as Twelifth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines and King Acorn *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in style of Sora), Sora, Mowgli and Vanitas *'Jennifer Cody' as Mrs. Bosworth/Raven (in Charlotte La Bouff voice) and Charlotte La Bouff *'Kyle Hebert' as J. Jonah Jameson *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Wolverine, Abomination, A-Bomb and Daredevil *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Deathstroke, Mr. Freeze and Reverse-Flash *'Roger Craig Smith' as Star-Ace Little (replacing the late Adam West, in Sonic the Hedgehog voice), Captain America/First Avenger Captain America (1st voice), Black Panther, Human Torch and Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole) *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Pinocchio and Kion *'Hugo Weaving' as The Firebird *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice) *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Marahute (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer and Evil Sunset Shimmer/Demon Shimmer *'Wesley Singerman' as Wilbur Robinson *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Brian Bloom' as Warp Darkmatter *'Charlie Schlatter' as Red Robin and The Flash *'Miley Cyrus' as Penny Forrester *'Julie Nathanson' as Belle (1st voice) *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, The Fairy Godmother and Fauna *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Tremaine, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Merryweather, Ursula (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Shenzi, Sarabi, Hera, Mrs. Calloway and Queen of Hearts *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto and Sleepy *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy Stromboli, Ringmaster, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Badger (in style of Pete), Zummi Gummi, Baby Herman, Fagin, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Razoul, Ed, John Silver, Morph and Ray *'Wayne Knight' as Wilbur and Tantor *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Brad Kane' as Aladdin *'Christopher Daniel Barnes' as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *'Catherine Taber' as Padme Amidala and Princess Leia/Old Leia Organa *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust *'Bill Hader' as Fear *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot *'Wally Wingert' as Flik, Chairmouse, Ant-Man, Doctor Strange and Orbot *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Robby Benson' as Beast *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Cyborg and Wasabi *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Maid Marian, Starfire, Lady Kluck, Mrs. Potts, Atta, Penny (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) and Jenny Foxworth (in Princess Bubblegum's voice) *'Brian Blessed' as Clayton *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl *'Adrian Pasdar' as Iron Man (1st voice) *'Robert Downey Jr.' as Iron Man (2nd voice) *'Chris Evans' as Captain America/First Avenger Captain America (2nd voice) *'Fred Tatasciore' as Qui-Gon Jinn, Hulk, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Beast, Doctor Doom, and Black Adam *'John Eric Bentley' as Black Panther, Nick Fury and Power Man *'Nolan North' as Firestorm, Green Goblin, Cyclops, Magento, General Zod, Ant-Man, Deadpool and The Announcer *'Laura Bailey' as Black Widow, Phoenix, Elektra, Blaze the Cat, Gamora, Kim Possible and Serah Farron *'Cristina Pucelli' as Catwoman and Miss Martian *'Travis Oates' as Piglet and Porcupine *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider *'David Ogden Otiers' as Doc, Francis, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe and Dr. Jumba Jookiba *'Billy Zane' as Ansem *'Troy Baker' as Hawkeye, Loki, Batman and Red Hood *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Cheech Marin' as Tito and Bonzai *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Sean Astin' as Hercules *'Josh Keaton' as Young Hercules, Kenai, Jim Hawkins, Spider-Man, Nightwing, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Shazam *'Todd Haberkorn' as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as The Announcer *'Jeremy Shada' (in style of Finn the Human) as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic, Cody, Oliver, Prince James and Christopher Thorndyke *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater *'Bud Luckey' as Eeyore *'Andrew Kishino' as Falcon and Ghost Rider *'Cam Clarke' as Simba and Bernard (in style of Simba) *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'David Boat' as The Thing and Venom *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Milo Thatch and Tidus *'Eric Bauza' as Luke Skywalker/Old Luke Skywalker (2nd voice) *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Kerchak, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Cad Bane, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Zeus, Shan Yu, Mr. Arrow, Captain Flint, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint and Count Dooku *'Adam Driver' as Kylo Ren *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Crispin Freeman' as Will Turner and Prince Edward *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan and Pacha *'Luke Evans' as Gaston *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan *'Nicole Sullivan' as Franny Robinson and Shego *'Rob Paulsen' as Jose Carioca, Edgar Balthazar, Dinky, Chief, Hades, B.E.N. and Antoine D' Coolette *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski and Felipe *'J.P. Manoux' as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Tom Kane' as Yoda *'Kari Wahlgren' as Spider-Woman, Invisible Woman, Black Canary, and Zatanna *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas *'Jim Hanks' as Woody and Walt Disney *'Stephen Stanton' as Buzz Lightyear and Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *'Kat Cressida' as Jessie *'Tristan Rogers' as Jake *'Robert Costanzo' as Philoctetes *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie (stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) and Ultron *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'Michael Caine' as Finn McMissile *'John DiMaggio' as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Galactus and the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice) *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'Mandy Moore' as Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'Brooks Wheelan' as Fred *'Genesis Rodriguez' as Honey Lemon *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'BD Wong' as John Treay (in Li Shang voice) and Li Shang *'Steve Anderson' as Bowler Hat Guy *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico *'Aaron Spann' as John Darling and Michael Darling *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Ahsoka Tano, Cloak, and Cheetah *'Harvey Fierstein' as Yao *'Gedde Watanabe' as Ling *'Jerry Tondo' as Chien Po *'Keith David' as Doctor Facilier *'Terrence C. Carson' as Mace Windu *'Bonnie Hunt' as Sally *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Vector the Crocodile and Maui *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Fix-It Felix Jr., Toulouse and Wander *'April Winchell' as Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Sylvia and Clarabelle Cow *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Medic voice), Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Punisher, Deadshot and Davy Jones *'Whoopi Goldberg' as Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Wendie Malick' as Chicha *'Sam Witwer' as Darth Maul *'Tom Kenny' as Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Dodger, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, Tenth Doctor and Leo Callisto *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Kevin Schon' as Timon, Pongo and Happy *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk *'Jay Baruchel' as Arthur Pendragon *'Jennifer Tilly' as Grace *'Max Burkholder' as Roo *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo *'Charles Kimbrough' as Victor *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne *'Olivia D'Abo' as Jane Porter and Captain Amelia *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps *'Jenny Slate' as Bellwether *'Kelsey Grammer' as Henry J. Waternoose III *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris, Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Doctor Octopus, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, Merc and Turner *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian and Kairi *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley *'Cree Summer' as Yzma, Tiana, Kneesaa and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *'David Kaufman' as Aldrin Pesky and Lampwick *'Jessica DiCicco' as Maggie Pesky and Star Sapphire *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Daveigh Chase' as Lilo Pelekai *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey and Fisherman Bear *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Dusty, Vixey, Rita, Sally, Duchess, Dot, Queen Ant, Miss Bianca, Tish Katsufrakis and Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice) *'Anthony Daniels' as C-3PO *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *'Julie Kavner' as Ma *'Patrick Warburton' as Kronk, Angel Kronk and Devil Kronk *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Jim Carrey' as Ebenezer Scrooge, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'D.B. Sweeney' as Aladar and Stika *'Raymond Ochoa' as Berlioz, Koda and Dash *'Nika Futterman' as Asajj Ventress, Squeeze, and Hawkgirl *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Vanessa Marshall' as Nala *'Tia Carrere' as Nani Pelekai *'Michael Gough' as Gopher and Joe *'Hayden Rolence' as Bambi *'Hilary Shepard Turner' as Georgette *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), Captain Gantu and Louis *'Parker Goris' as Flounder *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Mae Whitman' as Sailor Moon, Tinker Bell, Pearl, Batgirl, and Huntsgirl *'Janice Kawaye' as Sally *TBA as The Joker *TBA as Lex Luthor *'Christy Carlson Romano' as Kim Possible *'Will Friedle' as Ron Stoppable *'Katherine von Till' as Snow White *'Randy Quaid' as Alameda Slim *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Roger Radcliffe, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Denahi, Atka, Todd, Cooper, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël and Zazu *'Nancy Cartwright' as Rufus *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Phil Morris' as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace and Evil Candace Flynn/Stormtrooper Candace *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Jaleel White' as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic (2nd voice) *'Amy Adams' as Princess Giselle *'Michael Keaton' as Chick Hicks *'Jake T. Austin' as Lewis Cornelius Robinson *'Brian Murray' as John Silver *'Tony Goldwyn' as Tarzan *'Irene Bedard' as Pocahontas *'Travis Willingham' as Thor, Star-Lord, Sabretooth, King Roland II, Superman, Booster Gold and Darkseid *'Sam Riegel' as Saint Walker and Kid Flash *'Ike Imadi' as Atrocitus and Martian Manhunter *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'John Boyega' as Finn *'Grey Griffin' as Esmeralda, Flicker, Kanga, Megara, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Hera, Chip, Young Tarzan, Jessica Rabbit, Sarabi, Lor McQuarrie, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Wonder Woman, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice) and Pepper Potts *'Wendee Lee' (in style of Bulma) as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker and Terra *'Phil LaMarr' as Chernabog, Mufasa, Darth Vader, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Phillip, Naveen, Doctor Facilier, David, Robin Hood, Prince John, Captain Phoebus, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Scroop, Dagger, Carver Descartes, Blade, War Machine and Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles *'Jess Harnell' as Grim Gloom, Timorthy Q. Mouse, Roger Rabbit, Mr. Snoops, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Cedric the Sorcerer, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Chris Sarandon' as Jack Skillington *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly and Amy Rose *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Mr. Snoops, Robin Hood, Basil, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Mr. Big, Philoctetes, Jafar and Professor Ratigan *'Frank Welker' as Abu (vocal effects), Dumbo, Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice) *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Auli'i Cravalho' as Moana *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Swedish Chef *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter and Janice *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, and Animal *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, and Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Beaker, Statler, The Newsman, Lips, and Link Hogthrob *'Will Sasso' as Eddie Valiant *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'Maria Darling' (in Luke Triton voice) as Christopher Robin *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice) and Riku *'Quinton Flynn' as Axel and Malekith the Accused *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' (in style of Luffy from One Piece) as Jake/Captain Jake *'Ashley Johnson' as Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Keith Ferguson' as Lord Hater, Lightning McQueen and Han Solo *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat *'Danica McKellar' as Killer Frost *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike *'Ashleigh Ball' as Applejack, Bunnie Rabbot (in Applejack voice) and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Sonia the Hedgehog (in Pinkie Pie voice), Olivia Flaversham (in Fluttershy voice), Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Rouge the Bat, Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna *'Nicole Oliver' as Red She-Hulk and Principal Celestia *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater *'Mindy Cohn' as Katie *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Greg Cipes' as Beast Boy, Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Iron Fist and Mort Schaeffer *'Scott Menville' as Robin *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Erica Mendez' as Policewoman #1 *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S. *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various =Soundtrack/Songs= *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At title screen and main menu. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during Sega villains boss race. *Down With the Sickness (Clean Version) (Disturbed) - during final boss race and single race event: Brodie vs Freddy Krueger. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - First end credits roll. *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Shine Like Rainbows (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans, Andrea Libman) - Second end credits roll. *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Third end credits roll. *X Gon Give It To Ya (Clean Version) (DMX) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Moonlight Dennetsu- Momoiro Clover Z Cover (Momoiro Clover Z) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) *Teen Titans Theme Song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) *Free (Crush 40) *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) *Slow Motion (Nickelback)- During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Wicked Ones (Dorothy)- Also Opening Cutscene theme *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *So What (P!nk) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *Stronger than You (Estelle) *California Gurls (Katy Perry) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *We Are the Crystal Gems- Full Version (Steven Universe cast) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) *Try Everything (Shakira) *Sugar Rush (AK848) *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Set If Off (Descendants cast) Trailer Transcript ''Main Article: Trailer and TV Spot Transcripts '' Gallery =Easter Eggs/References= *Superman: Christopher Thorndyke transforms Super Christopher into 7 Chao Emeralds. *Evil Dead: Candace Flynn and Sunset Shimmer confronts Evil Candace Flynn and Evil Sunset Shimmer. *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger's shadow scares Brodie Buchanan Jack Skellington transforms Fred Skellington resembles Freddy Krueger. Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software